The Dark Side of the Sun
The Dark Side of the Sun is the third episode of Season 1 of Space: Above and Beyond. The episode aired October 8, 1995 on the Fox Network. The Wild Cards are sent to secure a major fuel ore mining facility, only to find it in the hands of enemy A.I. Silicates. Summary Shane has had disturbing nightmares about the murder of her parents during the Silicate War in 2044. She feels that her next assignment could be her last if she is not careful. In order to protect the mining operation on Bunuel, the 58th Squadron is sent to supervise the shipping of Helium-3 fuel. Upon landing at the mine everything appears all right but soon the Marines find out that all workers have been killed by Silicates. One by one the Marines are killed or captured by the AIs except for Shane and Nathan. They retreat to the communication room where they dismantle an AI to get the exact co-ordinates where their friends are. Meanwhile, Cooper is taunted by a Feliciti OH unit because he is an In Vitro and he challenges to take a chance. Felicity proposes a game of Black Jack - Cooper has to participate, if he wins he and his friends will be released. At first Cooper wins a few hands but then the AIs, who are linked to each other by chips, notice that one of the units has been destroyed and now he has to gamble for their lives. He loses but before they are killed, Shane and Nathan rescue them. They split up and Shane pursues a Silicate to find out why her parents had to die. The captured unit informs her from the memory chip that it was determined on the toss of a coin. Angry, she kills the unit and sets out to rescue her friends who have been cornered. Cooper tells Nathan that he is determined to kill as many AIs as possible before he is killed himself. When they run out of ammunition, the Marines think they have reached the end. When they hear sniper fire, they think that the AIs are attacking again but when the fire dies down suddenly they sneak out to see what has happened: Shane has killed all AIs single-handedly. To prevent the Silicates from fleeing with the precious helium, Shane follows them and shoots them down with a bazooka. She is not entirely satisfied but at peace. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Morgan Weisser as 1LT Nathan West * Kristen Cloke as 1LT Shane Vansen * Rodney Rowland as 1LT Cooper Hawkes * Joel de la Fuente as 1LT Paul Wang * Lanei Chapman as 1LT Vanessa Damphousse * James Morrison as LTC Tyrus Cassius "T.C." McQueen Recurring Cast * Kimberly Patton as Feliciti OH 519 * Paul Keeley as Justin EB 774 * Iva Franks Singer as Sabrine EW 177 Additional Cast * Susan Priver as 1LT Nelson * Rebecca Riggs as 1LT Vansen (Shane's Mother) * Colin Handley as 1LT Vansen (Shane's Father) * Uncredited as 1LT Gordon * Uncredited as 1LT Yeamon * Uncredited as 1LT Sterling * Uncredited as 1LT Woodyat * Robert Farrior as Brandon IM * Julie Michaels as a Silicate (uncredited) * Taylor Brooks as Cooper (uncredited) * Ed Lieberman as Technician (uncredited) Crew Director * Charles Martin Smith Writers * Glen Morgan * James Wong Executive Producers * Glen Morgan (executive producer) * James Wong (executive producer) * Stephen Zito (co-executive producer) Producers * Tim McHugh (producer) * D. Howard Grigsby (producer) * Herb Adelman (co-producer) * Tom Towler (supervising producer) * Ken Dennis (associate producer) Music * Shirley Walker References * The Dark Side of the Sun on IMDB http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0706375/?ref_=tt_ep_nx Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Television